Mysteries Of The Heart
by lei b
Summary: Yuki finds a mysterious girl and brings her home with him. There, they all find out about her trgic past and let her stay with them. But this girl seems to know about the family secret!!


This is my first "Fruits Basket" fanfic! I hope you guys like it!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own "Fruits Basket" or any of the characters, except for the original ones.  
  
Enjoy!!!!  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
Yuki came down the stairs and went straight for the door.  
  
"Where are you going?" a voice asked from his right. He turned to see Tohru.  
  
"I'm going out for a walk," he answered.  
  
"I see," she said lowering her head. "Will you be back in time for dinner?" she asked.  
  
Yuki smiled at her and nodded. Then he left the house.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yuki had been walking for hours. He stopped by at a park.  
  
There were some kids playing soccer. There were some girls playing together. He smiled. Then, he felt something hit his leg and looked down. It was a soccer ball. He bent down and picked it up. A small girl approached him. Her hair and clothes wear dirty from playing soccer.  
  
"Ne, onii-san, do you want to play with us?" she asked him with a smile on her face.  
  
He smiled at her and knelt down. "Gomen, demo," he said as he handed her the ball. "I have to be on my way."  
  
"Maybe next time then!" the girl responded smiling still. Yuki nodded. He stood as the girl ran back to her friends.  
  
He watched her go, and then he left the park.  
  
Clouds were starting to cover the sky. Before he knew it, rain was pouring down and he was getting wet. But he didn't seem to mind. He was on his way home now.  
  
Then, he noticed something. It was a young girl. She was on the ground and seemed to be sick. He quickly went to help her. "Daijobou dessu ka?" he asked as he approached. She slowly turned to see him. He was astonished by how beautiful she looked.  
  
She had long, light purple hair and light blue eyes. She was beautiful.  
  
"Don't worry about me." Her voice brought him back to reality. "I'm fine."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
The girl didn't respond. She just slowly stood up. He noticed that it was a struggle for her to stand. "I'm fine," she repeated.  
  
"Well then, I'll walk you home," he suggested.  
  
"That won't be necessary," she answered bluntly. She started to walk, but then stopped. She seemed to be in pain.  
  
"You don't look so good," Yuki said as he approached her again. She looked up at him, and she could see it. The pain and sorrow in her eyes. In her heart.  
  
He had just opened his mouth to speak again, when she fainted. Yuki caught her in time, and made sure not to embrace her. He looked at her features. Her skin was very pale.  
  
He scooped her up and started walking.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Yuki-kun should have come back by now, " Tohru said.  
  
"Don't worry. He'll be back any minute. He can't stay out in the rain or else-" Shigure stopped when he saw Yuki enter with a girl in his arms.  
  
"Yuki-kun!" Tohru ran up to him, but stopped when she noticed the unconscious girl. "Who is she?" Tohru asked. Shigure walked up to them and looked at Yuki.  
  
"She's ill," was all Yuki said. He looked at Shigure. "She will stay here for now," he said before walking towards the stairs.  
  
"You can take her to my room. I'll get some towels," Tohru said as she ran to the laundry room.  
  
"Yuki!" Shigure called out, making Yuki stop where he was. "Why did you bring her here?" he asked in a serious tone.  
  
Yuki didn't answer.  
  
"She will have to leave as soon as she wakes up!" Shigure said, raising his voice a little.  
  
Yuki just kept going up the stairs. He took the girl to Tohru's room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Yuki was sitting beside the young girl on the bed.  
  
Tohru came inside with towels and handed one to Yuki, "Hai." He took it and smiled at her. Then he turned to look at the girl again.  
  
"She hasn't woken up?" Tohru asked.  
  
He slowly shook his head. Tohru looked worried.  
  
"Don't worry," came a voice from the doorway. "She'll be fine, I'm sure," Shigure said as he walked in with Kyou behind him.  
  
Just then, the girl began to wake up. She slowly opened her eyes and turned to look at Yuki. He was smiling at her. The she saw Tohru, Shigure, and Kyou. She sat up quickly, making her dizzy.  
  
"You shouldn't get up," Shigure said. "You look pretty sick."  
  
"No," said the girl softly.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I have to leave. I don't want to be a burden to you all," she said as she tried to get out of bed. She noticed she wasn't wearing her clothes anymore. She was wearing what appeared to be a male's shirt.  
  
"You won't be a burden," Tohru said as she approached the girl.  
  
"I am not supposed to stay."  
  
What she said surprised everyone. It sounded as if she knew. As if she knew the family secret. But, how? They hadn't told anyone except for Tohru! And she hadn't told anyone else!  
  
The girl said nothing more. She just sat there, with Yuki by her side.  
  
"What do you mean?" Yuki asked finally. If she really did know the truth, then her memory would have to be erased. But the question was still at hand. How did she know?  
  
It was silent for a while. Shigure didn't know what to make of this situation. He would most likely have to inform Akito of this girl. How would Akito react?  
  
"It would be rude of me to stay," the girl finally answered. "I'm sure you have better things to do than take care of me."  
  
Everyone sighed in relief. So, she didn't know after all.  
  
"If you can't stay," Yuki began speaking, "then let me walk you home."  
  
"You can't, " responded the girl. She looked up to him or the others.  
  
"Naze?" asked Yuki.  
  
"Because," the girl began. "My parents are dead and I don't have a home."  
  
They were all surprised by what she had just said. All of their expressions softened.  
  
However, the girl didn't seem to cry or even show sorrow. On the contrary. Her face was emotionless.  
  
This changed everything. How could they let her go? She had no home! No family! They didn't know what to do.  
  
She couldn't stay. Akito would surely disagree. He might have let Tohru stay, but he would surely not let another female live in the Sohma house. But if they let her leave, where would she go? She might get hurt, end up in the hospital, or worse! No! They couldn't let her leave.  
  
Shigure would talk to Akito. Try to make him understand. Hopefully he would.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: I hope you guys liked it! I might have made the characters a little OOC, and I apologize. I'm still no good at writing fanfics. But I'm trying! So please bear with me!  
  
PS- Please don't forget to review! Tell me if I should continue of not. 


End file.
